Something I Never Had
by angelia-estella
Summary: It's been five years after that horrible incident. Harry wants nothing more but to put it behind. All his life, he's always given up everything for someone else, can he find something he desires? HPDM, RLSB. Mpreg. malemale.


disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters except Aurelia & Evan whom i created.

author- i'm piled with lots of school stuff and willtry tpable to update every few weeks or so if possible.

------

A soft wail was heard as Harry picked up the little baby in the cradle. Another wail soon joined the first as Harry tried to soothe the baby in his arms. "Hush, little ones. We're safe now."

Remus entered the room quietly to join Harry as he picked up the second baby. Harry turned to him and gave him a tired smile. "Thanks Moony. I don't think I could have been able to take care of them when you and Sirius volunteered to help out."

Remus smiled at the young male. Harry was barely eighteen but he was dealing with fatherhood as well the name as the Boy-Who-Lived. He took in the teenager's appearance. The other male's clothes were disheveled; dark rings circled his eyes, the weariness shown in his eyes. "Go get some sleep, Harry. Sirius and I can take care of the twins."

Immediately, the overprotective father wanted to protest but a yawn escaped his lips and the idea of sleep was desirable to his exhausted body, Harry complied. He laid the baby back in the cradle, planting a kiss on both the twins' foreheads before heading for his room for some much needed rest.

---------

"Evan Julio Potter, Aurelia Lillian Potter, you two stop hiding and get ready for your naps!" Sirius shouted as he ran down a hallway in the Marauders Home, checking from room to room.

A girlish, child-like giggle echoed through the hallway as Sirius spun round wondering where the cheeky twins had hidden. As though an idea struck him, he stopped. "There's milk and cookies in the library. If anyone doesn't get there soon, it'll be eaten up and there won't be anything left until dinner." He sing-sang as he dashed into a side passage, a short cut to the library.

It took less than two minutes after he arrived that Aurelia and Evan burst into the library with Remus and Harry at their heels. The latter had a frown on his face while the former, although had a serious look on his face; one could see the laughter in his eyes.

"The kids said you promised them snacks?" Harry asked.

Sirius gulped. He remembered the rule Harry laid down that the twins were not to have any snacks within an hour before naptime.

Two pairs of eyes peeked from behind Harry's legs. One shining with smugness and a hint of cunningness, the other shone with amusement and innocence. Inwardly, Sirius cursed. He should have known that he had been tricked by the kids and now they were openly reveling in their glory, but which their father had not noticed.

Evan, with his messy, silky jet-black hair and blue-grey eyes, outwardly appeared like a Potter but personality-wise, he was like his other father, a cunning Slytherin. Nothing about the five year old boy spoke of innocence. Smug, cunning, devilish, haughty and even intelligence crackled from his very aura. As older one of the twins, he was often protective of his younger sister.

Aurelia, on the other hand, with her silky, white-blonde hair and famous emerald green eyes, physically looked like her Slytherin father but unlike her older brother, she had Harry's Gryffindor personality although she did have her Slytherin side as well. Innocence, purity, joy, peace and love flowed from her aura like music. As much as Harry denied his showing of favoritism, Aurelia was definitely the one he loved more.

A 'tsk' was heard as everyone turned towards the doorway where Draco Malfoy leaned on. "Why, Sirius, you should have known better than to bribe the twins."

Simultaneous greetings came from all over the room as Draco made his way over to Harry and gave him a hug.

A smile rose from Harry's lips. "How have you been? You've been away for two weeks."

Draco shrugged before he was tackled by two adoring children. "I've been okay. Just doing some work for Dumbledore. Just came back last night. Uncle Severus was most displeased when I turned up at his place at 3 in the morning."

Quietly, Remus gathered the twins who waved to 'Uncle' Draco and Sirius, trying to avoid his godson's wrath, snuck out with them as well. It was a huge hint that both were given some privacy.

A bit more relaxed, they settled down on the couch. "I see that they still don't know." Draco remarked.

Harry winced lightly and looked at Draco apologetically. "I haven't have the heart to tell them, Drake. It's … its too hard. Every time I look at either one of them, especially Aurelia, I see him in them but at the same time, they remind me so much of you. It tears my heart to tell them that their father is actually an evil man who impregnated me by mistake and that you're their half-brother. I'm afraid it'll hurt them more."

Harry looked away. At In his Seventh year, he had been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy who used Harry for his personal pleasures which resulted in Harry getting pregnant. Although Harry was grateful for his children, a guilty part of him wished that all of that had never happened.

Harry looked up when Draco put his hand on Harry's thigh. "Well, maybe you should think it over."

Harry was about to protest when a pair of lips covered his. It ended as soon as it began. "Here's the reason why I'm here, Harry. I've fallen for you and I hope you don't mind me saying, I've fancied you for ages just waiting for the right moment. I think it's finally time I told you." Draco placed a finger on Harry's lips before he could say anything and continued, "I hope you would think it over and consider giving me a chance. I'll be coming over next Saturday and I hope you would have decided by then. Until then."

Draco kissed Harry lightly on the lips, noting the electricity that tingled every time they touched. He left, leaving Harry with his emotions and thoughts in disarray.

------

okay. this is my first HP story. i think it's not that good but i'm trying. er. yes,there will be more HPDM romance. will update after my exams which is after 15 May only.


End file.
